


“It looks good on you, bro.”

by relmer



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, and i love him, either post squip or it never happened, michael gets a lip ring nice, rich is short™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relmer/pseuds/relmer
Summary: Michael shows up to school with a surprise.





	“It looks good on you, bro.”

Jeremy didn’t expect it at all — and it was even more of a surprise to him when Michael didn’t tell him anything. He was just arriving to school when an arm was swung around his shoulders… or as much as Rich could.

 _“Jeremy!”_ he yelled in the taller boy’s ear. “Have you seen Michael yet?”

“N-no? Did something happen?” he asked, worry starting to seep into him. Rich was usually quite vague on what he said for the most part, so it was hard to decipher what he meant.

Rich shook his head. “Nah. I think he’s towards the west entrance. Go look for him!” He shoved Jeremy away in the direction he stated.

Curiously, Jeremy made his way to the said entrance. He glanced around, swallowing hard. Did Rich set him up? Most likely — that’s what he did best. Jeremy was about to turn around and find the boy when a hand landed on his shoulder.

Jeremy let out a scream.

“Bro, it’s just me!”

Whipping around to face his best friend, Jeremy’s eyes widened. “When did you get that?!”

Sitting on Michael’s lip was a lip ring. The piercing looked fresh, and only made Jeremy’s attraction to him increase. Michael was even hotter now — well, both boys were. Michael in the attractive way and Jeremy in the temperature way.

“Last night!” Michael said with a laugh. “It’s kinda weird, especially when I’m eating, but it was worth it.” When he saw Jeremy’s expression, he frowned. “Do you not like it?”

Jeremy unfroze, flailing his hands. “No, no, no, no, I like it! I j-just wasn’t expecting it, that’s all.” He cleared his throat. “It looks good on you, bro.”

Michael’s face errupted into a grin as his arm this time was placed on Jeremy’s shoulders. He shorter of the two (Jeremy) gave a soft blush and a chuckle. The lip ring honestly _did_ look good on Michael — not that Jeremy would ever admit it, of course!

He was given a strange look. “You okay, bro?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

There was silence before Michael spoke up again.

“Do you wanna see how it feels?”

Jeremy’s eyes widened and he stepped away. “W-w-wait, what?”

“Do you wanna see how it feels?” Michael repeated, the hesitantness in his voice contrasting with his confidence from the first time. “Like, you k-know…”

“Kiss?”

Michael nodded.

“Y-yeah,” Jeremy stuttered out.

“Good.”

Michael stepped forward, his hands softly resting on Jeremy’s face. He pulled him closer, closing his eyes. The two met in the middle, and Jeremy shivered at the feeling of Michael’s lip ring on his own lips.

His back hit one of the walls of the entrance, and both boys kept kissing as they discarded their backpacks. Funnily enough, they were positioned so to people walking by, the bags proclaimed the two as _BOYF RIENDS._

Which, sometime later, would be true.

**Author's Note:**

> hello this was first written on my tumblr @mushimonsters nice


End file.
